In U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/337,414, entitled “Easy To Assemble Bed Base, Two-Component Connector & Kit,” filed Nov. 5, 2001, and the utility patent application based thereon, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/279,280, entitled “Easy To Assemble Bed Base, Two-Component Connector & Kit,” filed Oct. 24, 2002, the inventor discloses a rectangular bed base formed from four side members with interlocking connectors manually connected together at ends that adjoin. (Herein both these provisional and utility patent applications are referred to as Patent Applications.) The side members each have opposed edges and opposed ends and the interlocking connectors are of the two-component type with one component at the end of one side member and the other component at the end of an adjacent side member.
Each side member is symmetrical about its individual longitudinal axis. The side members are of equal width and they are positioned to stand vertically upright on one edge. The side members may be made from sheet metal that may be bent into a substantially C-shape cross-sectional configuration to form longitudinal, planar support members along the opposed edges of each side member. These support members assist in orienting the side members vertically. The support members are on opposite sides of a central, longitudinal, planar portion of each side member. Preferably, each support member extends outward in the same direction from the planar portion and each support member has substantially the same width and length. One support member is along one of the planar portion edges at substantially a right angle to the planar portion and the other support member is along the other of the planar portion edges at substantially a right angle to the planar portion.